Normally printers are provided with a print head unit to effect the printing. In order to obtain good quality printing it is preferable for the various printing processing parameters, such as the head drive voltage, for example, to be adjusted to match the characteristics of the print head unit.
However, the characteristics of a print head unit and other characteristics of a printer vary according to the manufacturing history of the printer concerned. Thus, to achieve good quality printing with each printer, there has been a need for a technology that enables such good quality printing to be attained by setting printing processing parameters that are appropriate to the characteristics of each individual printer.